dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mist Wolves
Mist Wolves were monsters first encountered in The Red Riding Hood Sisters, where they are the Wolf Queen's minions. Mist Wolves are made of black mist and revert back to mist when killed. Appearance Mist Wolves are large black wolves with a misty aura around them. Their eyes glow bright red. When destroyed, Mist Wolves dissolve into the black mist they are formed from. Origin Mist Wolves once resided only in the Fabled Land, and were of no danger to mankind there. However, they were released into our world when King Audon IV used the Wolf Talisman to open a portal between our world and the Fabled Land. When the former Wolf King was then killed by Eldra, she unknowingly became the Wolf Queen and was given command of the mist wolves. Since Eldra lost her life in the collapse of the Fabled Land and was not directly killed by another being, mastery of the mist wolves did not pass on. Without a master, mist wolves are now presumed to be extinct. Field Notes We are introduced to the Mist Wolves when we watch them take down Teresa at the Wolf Queen's command. After that, we are attacked by mist wolves a couple of times. One sends us tumbling down a cliff, destroying our carriage. Another nearly kills us, but is stopped in time by Ruth. We also learn that it was a mist wolf that attacked Prince Gwyn, ultimately leading to the events seen in Rise of the Snow Queen. At the Wolf Queen's command, mist wolves launch an attack on the Red Riding Hood Sisters at their Hideout, taking them prisoner and damaging much of the hideout itself. We give chase through the Mist Kingdom, having to circumvent the wolves and their destruction along the way. Eldra, the Wolf Queen, next uses the wolves to attack the remaining Red Riding Hood Sisters and abduct Ruth. The wolves prove to be Eldra's primary attack method in the final showdown, but they are ultimately bested by Briar Rose and the other Sisters. Since the destruction of the Fabled Land and the death of Eldra, mist wolves do not seem to be residing in the region any longer. Powers and Abilities * Poisonous Claws:'' One scratch can render a victim completely immobile, and eventually kill them. The only known cure is the moon flower herb. * ''Scent Tracking:'' Like all wolves, mist wolves have a very adept sense of smell. * ''Strength and Speed: These wolves are much stronger and faster than any normal wolf. Relationships * Wolf King (first master, deceased) * Eldra (last master, deceased) * Prince Gwyn (victim) * Isabella (enemy, deceased) * Little Girl (potential victim) * King Audon IV (victim, deceased) Relevant Parables The Mist Kingdom (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy King who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the King spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the King had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Gallery Character= Mist wolves 1.jpg Mist dead.jpg Teresa 2.jpg Wolfqueen 3b.jpg|The Wolf Queen and Her Minions mist wolves 2.jpg|Mist Wolves Mist wolves detective.jpg Rrs hood wolf.jpg|A Mist Wolf Watches mist wolves 3.jpg|Mist Wolf Attacks rrhs-mist-wolf-remains.jpg|Mist Wolf Remains rrhs-wolf-queen-on-lake.jpg|Wolf Queen Riding a Mist Wolf Mist wolves 4.jpg|Mist Wolves Attack the Hideout Sisters captive 2.jpg|Capturing the Red Riding Hood Sisters Wolfqueen 5.jpg|Slay Them All Wolfqueen 8.jpg|The Wolf Queen Takes Ruth mist wolves guard.jpg|Mist Wolf on Guard mist wolves palace.jpg|Mist Wolf on Guard mist foyer.jpg|Mist Wolf on Guard Wolfqueen 10.jpg|The Final Showdown Wolf king body.jpg|The Slain Wolf King Boy mist wolf.jpg|Mist Wolves Come Through the Portal Briar Rose using her powers.png|Getting slayed by Briar Mist Wolf.jpg |-|Concept art= mist wolves concept.jpg|Mist Wolf Concept Art wolf queen mist wolf concept.jpg|Mist Wolf & Wolf Queen Concept Art |-|Depictions= mist wolf training model.jpg|Mist Wolf Training Model, The Red Riding Hood Sisters TT&TTB Gwyn Battles A Mist Wolf.jpg|Painting of Prince Gwyn battling a Mist Wolf, The Thief and the Tinderbox |-|Other images= Dp04-steam-card5.jpg|Steam Trading Card Dp04-steam-site6.jpg|Steam Site Background Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Bestiary Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Deceased Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf